fcufandomcom-20200223-history
The Fascinating Zemo Monners Event
The Fascinating Zemo Monners Event is a ficitonal comic book event in the story arc after the Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion and their unknown future fates on the path to the future afterwards. Fascinating Discoveries In the beginning of the new year of the event, the possible future seems to be shown in which it could have made it possible happen or already just made it happen either way as if the one of these people made a choice. These fascinating discoveries are the hardest secret things to be found, easiest things to seen, the most obviously look alike people, unknown things to be figured, and the nigh-powerful future thing to experienced with senses. Futurology 101--The Study of Future The lessons of the future fascinate the world of inexperienced people, novice futurist, and inexperienced futurists by showing what the future looks like what the future would be or already made itself happened to a present. The future's most important two key players The most important two key players in the future who have the role of the parts for the future are Metamorph and Zanderlot. They are major character in these events. There is another version of Metamorph, Eve, the name of the Metamorph in this event. Agent Ali is another version of Zanderlot in this event, too. Their ultimate goal--To find the Original Xiamen Metamorph and Zanderlot--they have to find the Original Xiamen for the sake. They believe the Original Xiamen is the hardest to find to them. Anyhow, they found only two among the Original Xiamen also known as Psionic and Danize. Unknownest to Metamorph and Zanderlot and Psionic, Danize decided to use her telepathy by sensing a sense or mind of Jah first in which she saw the death of Jah through the telepathy. Then she seemingly knew what happened to other one among the Original Xiamen and others. Most of the Original Xiamen are confirmed dead to her. She can not afford to tell Psionic and rather hide it safety at the wrong time. The causality of the effect and cause Whatever in the event has been affected everyone before the time, during the time, and after the time. It has been changing its course of the time by the effect. Also, aftereffects impact on people huge time. The characters appear in this event *Evaline Pal (the real name is not revealed at this time) Eve is the version of Metamorph in an unknown time in which could be past or present. Metamorph is the name that does not appear in this event, but the codename of the Metamorph is bearing by the girl who is meant to join the team after this event. *Alison Cadiz (the real name is revealed in the files of the Xiamen Enforcers) Before the Xiamen Enforcers incident, so she may not affiliate the team yet and she is on the run before she joins the Xiamen Enforcers at the time. Agent Ali is a current version of Zanderlot in this event who is on the run from the agency. Zanderlot is the codename that she will happen to join the team briefly before this event and then will meant to jon the team with Metamorph after this event. *Dino Pterdon (Nido) is the only one who Alison Cadiz barely remembered through the time before this event started in her memories. *Nicholas Cadiz (Nick and Sumatra) is the one who is thought betrayed by Agent Ali to tattletail on the team that another agent is a traitor to help the others and has a very good reason to complete his job in an order to protect the life of Becca Cindarew and accept the deal with the agency. If he failed, the agency would have killed Becca Cindarew anyways. *Beryll Summers (Beryllium, Future Girl X, false Future Girl) is the one who is freed from the trap forever before the event and remembered at what Pter was telling her something that she does not understand after the event. When the event comes, she begins to realize what Pter was trying to tell her something to happen. *Meija is the one among the Xiamen Enforcers who survived those battles against the unknown sources. *Sauga is the one among the Xiamen Enforcers who is mentioned by a mirage of Mirage. *Chantel is the one among the Xiamen Enforcers who is mentioned by a mirage of Mirage. *Hyena is the one of these mysterious unknown source who faced Eve and fought against the Taverns warriors. Strangely, she is not a mentioned name on the list for both teams--Fascinating and Zany Zemo Monners. *Arlee is the one of these mysterious unknown source who surprised Danize and Psionic so much to know that she joined either teams--Fascinating Zemo Monners or Zany Zemo Monners. *The Experiment Cells first appeared in this event. They are the ones of the mysterious unknown sources. Some of them joined the Fascinating Zemo Monners, others joined the Zany Zemo Monners, and few ones did not join both teams. Agama, Anoa, Anode, Anoke, Ankole, Anole, Anyx, Iguanidae, Kouprey, Pharanyx, and Pyrex are the victims of these experiments in their cell at the scientific laboratory inside of the building in the courtesy of the Top Secret Special Organization. *Mimi Cadiz (Danize) appeared in this event to consider herself the world's the strongest fighter and leader of the team with tactical and stragetic mind. *Jodie Kesser (Psionic) appeared to show the displays of powers as she learnt that she lost the future powers as wondered if that the future is connected to her originally is based on her future in the process of the effect as her theory. *Jah is confirmed deceased from what Danize saw in her telepathy. *Mirage is believed deceased from what Danize saw in her telepathy. *Catskill is believed deceased from what Danize saw in her telepathy. *Strongboy is confirmed deceased from what Danize saw in her telepathy. *Nevy is believed deceased from what Danize saw in her telepathy. *Psych is confirmed deceased from what Danize saw in her telepathy. *Pter is seemingly forgotten to Danize, but is added to a new information of ninth member of the Original Xiamen in this event. She is trapped in the place forever until the event has changed her version. Hot Pink II existed in this event as she spoke. The counterpart of her is Hot Pink II. *The Lost Trip is mentioned. *The Future Travelers is mentioned. Sumatra and Becca Cindarew are the reserve members of the Future Travelers. *The Xia is mentioned. *The Xiamen: Enforcers is mentioned. Six out of 24 appeared in this event and revealed their existence as Zanderlot, Sumatra, Becca Cindarew, Sheba, Chantel, and Meija. *The four youth players of the Polis *Shadow of Arc--I'leana and Haley Andros are mentioned. Assumably, Kaley Andros takes the mantle of I'leana when Haley Andros leaves the mantle of the I'leana at the moment in this event. *M.A.S.E. *Scarlet Fever (Jenna Oysden) is the only one who knew how to find Pter's future dimension and experienced that before in a despite of these effects of the event affecting people to forget. She may seems to remember a thing. *Becca Cindarew *Malik Summers *Blue Bobolinks is remembered as the best friend by Metamorph. *Little Cats is not mentioned in this list yet. Seemingly, the Little Cats is off the list. *Zemo Monners is not mentioned in this list yet. Seemingly, the Zemo Monners is off the list. *Ashburn first appeared in this event. *Ashdown first appeared in this event. *Lethal Fever first appeared in this event. *Yellow Fever first appeared in this event. *Medusae first appeared in this event. *Aquamarine first appeared in this event. *Autumn appeared in this event. These characters do not appear in this event *Lavendar *Taky *Tiger Cat *Leopard Cat *Sandcat *Sandlot *Hadar *Custer *Crommerlin *Wartech *Antioch *Ayshir *Darkstar *Hunting Spider Boy *Magnet *Lilita *M'Karima *Vich *Gold Rai *Apache *Kestra *Dibber *Ather *Bilby *Lucienda Cindarew *Dasyure These characters do not appear but their names appear in this event *Civet *Ckeed *Cleed *Lea *Bo *Holly *Myk *Iwo Jima the War Princess *Miyamoto *Omania *Yand *Rasher II *Aura *Snyder *Sauna *Rac *Koon *Con *Coon *Electus *Tewk *Tudy *Winet *Rance *Rant *Kon *Black Catgirl *Scarlet *Mantis *Manx *Omnitech *Chik *Ghet *M'Kaar *Argon *Stoureky *Gorer *Dernys *Dub *Koyle Category:1999 Fairview Comics Event